LOTM: Heroes United S2 P4/Transcript
(The heroes are seen as a group of infants help them try and remove their power dampeners. Ian is seen bandaging Yang's wound) Ian: And that's good to go. Ruby: She okay? Ian: Oh yeah she'll be fine. Once I get the dampener off, I'll be able to finish it up with my powers. (Ian looks at the dampener) Ian: Just gotta wait for my turn is all. ???: *Sliming the dampener* It should come off in a moment. Ian: Yeah I think I can feel it loosening. (After a moment, Ian pulls the dampener off) Ian: Its off! Alex: *Trying to pull off the dampener on his neck* GOOD FOR YOU!! RAAH!! Jessica: Alex chill out. Emily: It's not gonna come off if you keep tugging like that! Tom: You're not the only one with a dampener on their neck you know. Alex: I know but damn I want this thing off! Erin: *Rubbing her wrist* Hey I just got mine off. Let me see if I can get yours off. Alex: Thank you! (Erin walks over and tries to unlatch Alex's dampener) Erin: *Pulls at the dampener* Hnng! Crap this one's on tight! Alex: *Pulling* No shit! Erin: Hnnnnng! *Stops* Okay. That's not going to work. But I have another idea. Alex: What is it? Erin: *Makes an ice dagger* You might wanna close your eyes. Alex: Whoa what?! Erin: It's all I can think of right now Alex. Alex: Well try not to kill me! Erin: Right. Here I go! (Alex closes his eyes as he hears a slicing sound) Alex:...… Am I dead? Erin: *Sigh* No bro. (Alex looks to find Erin holding the dampener) Alex: Oh. Erin: Jeez, you're twenty years old and you still act like a teenager. Alex: Oh that's rich coming from my 19 year old sister. Erin: The hell does that mean? Alex: Explain why I caught you sleeping with Fluffy again a few nights ago. Rose: Huh?? Erin: *Covers Alex's mouth while blushing* N-NOTHING!! Rose: Wait is that why I couldn't find him?? Erin: YOU HEARD NOTHING ROSIE!! Rose: Uhhh, okay then. (Eventually, the other heroes manage to remove the dampeners) Miles: Finally! Tom: About time! ???: Did we do good? Mina: *Pats the infant's head* You kids did excellent as usual! ???: Yay! Jessica: Yeah thanks for the help kids! Blake H: *rubs his wrist* I didn't think these kids would be useful. But they really did help. Ian: You never know what these kids are gonna do. Jessica: Yeah. They always find ways to impress us! Blake H: Hm. (Blake then looks toward his mom's room) Blake H: Well, I'm gonna check on mom. Ian: Right. I'll be in when I'm done helping Yang. Blake H: Mmhm. Ruby: Yang you doing okay? Yang: Still hurts but hopefully I'll be fine after Ian heals me. Ian: Don't worry you will be. (Ian starts to heal Yang) Ian: Just a few seconds more and it should be like nothing ever happened. (Ian looks up at Blake who looks at him silently before walking off to his mom's room) Ian:....Hm. Yang: Something up? Ian: No. Nothing's wrong. Jordan: Blake's a pretty interesting guy isn't he? Izuku: He's not what I'd expect from Alkorin's son. Omega: I'll say. (Rose then looks over to see a sad Rocky and Murphy glaring at him) Murphy: I can't believe you did that! Rocky: I said I was sorry... Murphy: Well in case you didn't realize it Rocky, you got on of our friends taken! Rocky: I- Rose: Murphy, loosen up on him! Kyle: Yeah calm down Murphy. Murphy: No! How are you guys not mad at this stupid mutt?! Rose: Murphy! That's going to far! Murphy: Too far!? I would NEVER do something stupid like that! Craig: Oh really? Murphy: Yes! Only a stupid dog like him would let something like meat over come his- (Craig uses a laser point on the floor) Craig: Say again? Murphy: *Growls* You again! I'll catch you this time you stupid dot! (Murphy starts chasing the laser) Murphy: Ah why can't I ever catch you?! Craig: I'll go keep him busy. Rose: You do that. I gotta talk to Rocky. Craig: Got it. (Craig walks off to play with Murphy as Rose goes and sits in front of Rocky) Rocky:..... Rose: Rocky? Its not your fault okay? Rocky: *Whimpers* Rose: I know what Murphy said, but you're not a stupid mutt like he said. Echo would have found Blake no matter what we did. RockY: *Whimpers* Rose: Come on Rocky. You know there was nothing you could've done to stop her. You were just doing what you do best. Rocky: *Curious whine* Rose: And that's being yourself. *Smiles* Rocky:.... Rose: Now come on, can I see that little puppy smile again Rocky? Rocky:.... Rose: And hey, if it makes you feel better, look how dumb Murphy looks right now. (The two look over at Murphy who's trying so hard to catch the laser dot) Murphy: COME ON!! HOLD STILL!! Craig: Murphy it's- Murphy: NO! IT'S MINE NOW!!! (Murphy runs into a wall) Murphy: … Ow. Rose: *Giggles* Pretty stupid huh? Rocky: *Happy Bark* Rose: Aww! *Pets his head* There's that happy face! Rocky: *Barks* (Rocky then jumps onto Rose and starts licking her face) Rose: *Laughing* Okay okay I love you too Rocky! *Laughs* Rocky: *Happy bark* (Rose laughs as the heroes watch the two with smiles on their faces. It then cuts to Blake as he's seen with his mom in her room) Rebecca: So....You're working with them huh son? Blake H: Yeah. It's....been interesting. Rebecca: I know you all got off on the wrong foot when you first met, but I do hope you are getting along well with them. They seem like such good people. And Ian has been such a good doctor. Blake H: He sure has... (Rebecca then notices Blake's demeanor) Rebecca: Is something wrong? Blake H:....Mom. Rebecca: Yeah? Blake H:....Did you and dad ever get along? Rebecca: What? What do you mean Blake of course I did. Blake H: I mean the dad that wasn't my dad mom. Rebecca: Oh. Blake H:..... Rebecca: Honey, me and your "father" got along just as well as we did before the original was replaced. Sure, he may have been a dark god in disguise, but he treated me and you with the upmost respect and love you could ever hope to receive. Blake H: *Sighs* … Its pretty insane... The idea that my father is some evil dark god... Rebecca: Let's be honest, it's "was" at this rate! Blake H: He he, yeah... Rebecca: So, made any friends here yet? Blake H: Eh, not really. It's kinda hard to get close to anyone around here. Rebecca: How? Blake H: Alex and Erin already got their hands full. Jack isn't usually the nicest. Deku and a few of the others though, they're decent. Rebecca: What about their allies? Surely the people from other worlds would be glad to be friends. Blake H: I'm not totally sure. Never been to another universe, so it's hard to pinpoint how well these people get along with others. Especially when the person they're talking to is the son of the guy who tried to kill everyone in the Omniverse. Rebecca: Well as long as you try and make friends Blake, then it doesn't matter who you talk to. Blake H:.....Thanks mom. (Blake stands and hugs his mom) Blake H: I guess I do have one way to make friends. Rebecca: How? Blake H: *Lets go* I'll prove myself as a hero. That's all. Rebecca:..... Blake H: I'll be back mom. Rebecca: Where are you gonna go? Blake H: To take care of business. (Blake leaves the room as he walks past the other heroes) Alex: So, where should we start looking for her? Weiss: We need to first get an idea as to where they took her. Jack: Yeah. No way they took her back to that warehouse. Ian: Definitely. Alex: Besides....I'd rather not go back there after what happened last time... Erin: Yeah... Blake H: What's going on guys? Jack: Hm? Emily: Oh hey Blake. Blake H: I assume you're all talking about where to find The Feds huh? Ruby: Yeah. We are trying to figure out where they took Blake and how we can recuse her. Alex: Hard to do that when we don't know where she is. Blake H:..... (Blake then turns to face the heroes) Blake H: Then maybe you won't have to worry. Alex: Huh? Blake H: I'll handle the Feds for you. Erin: Whoa whoa whoa! Ian: Excuse us?? Blake H: What? Ruby: You wanna go alone?? Kyle: Have you gone mad?! Blake H: Hey, I just figured taking these guys on would help me get rid of my stress. Besides, they still need to pay for my mother's condition. Alex: Blake hold up you- Blake H: Listen. I need to do this. And I wanna help you guys out for what you've done for me and mom so far. I owe it to you. Yuri: We don't know where the Feds ever are. Blake H: Who said I can't find them myself? Alex: Blake it's not that. Erin: You do know that they're still after you too right? Blake H: Meaning? Alex: Take someone with you. Blake H: And who would you suggest then if you insist? Yang: Me. (Everyone looks at Yang) Erin: Yang?? Yang: Blake is my friends and my partner. I wanna help to save her. Blake H: Hm. ???: We want in too. (The heroes look as Team Ace approaches) Evan: It's about time we get a moment to shine around here. Devon: Yeah. We'll chip in here too. Yang: Hey you guys don't have to come. Evan: Yeah well I want to. I know you said we're cool for before, but I figure we still owe you and Blake from when we first met. Jin: *Whispers* You just wanna impress your crush. Evan: *Whispers* Say one more thing Jin and I'll have Atom turn you into an orange. Jin: *laughs* Blake H: Well....Alright then. As long as you all promise to follow any plan I come up with on the way there. Got it? Yang: Sure. Evan: No problem. Blake H: Right. *To Alex and Erin* So. You guys okay with me going? Alex: It's alright Blake. Erin: Just don't get caught okay? Jack: We don't need your mom yelling at us for failing to protect you. Blake H: Trust me guys. I won't let you down. (Blake smiles as he and his group leaves the room and heads out to begin their search) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Heroes United Category:LOTM: Heroes United Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts